如何從upk檔輸出模型到3d max
1.首先到http://www.gildor.org/downloads 下載所有檔案 或是到http://www.myupload.dk/showfile/1018304e6e75.rar/ 一次下載所有檔案 2.這邊以一次下載所有檔案為例，解壓縮後把需要的upk檔複製到檔案資料夾 3.打開cmd.exe輸入umodel -export -md5 upk檔案 4.如果還需要其他指令 UE viewer / exporter Usage: umodel command options [ []] name of package to load, without file extension name of object to load class of object to load (useful, when trying to load object with ambiguous name) Commands: -view (default) visualize object; when is not specified, will load whole package -list list contents of package -export export specified object or whole package -taglist list of tags to override game autodetection Developer commands: -dump dump object information to console -check check some assumptions, no other actions performed -pkginfo load package and display its information Options: -path=PATH path to game installation directory; if not specified, program will search for packages in current directory -game=tag override game autodetection (see -taglist for variants) -pkg=package load extra package (in addition to ) Compatibility options: -nomesh disable loading of SkeletalMesh classes in a case of unsupported data format -noanim disable loading of MeshAnimation classes -nostat disable loading of StaticMesh class -notex disable loading of Material classes -sounds allow export of sounds -3rdparty allow 3rd party asset export (ScaleForm) -lzo|lzx|zlib force compression method for fully-compressed packages Platform selection: -ps3 override platform autodetection to PS3 -ios set platform to iOS (iPhone/iPad) Viewer options: -meshes view meshes only -materials view materials only (excluding textures) Export options: -out=PATH export everything into PATH instead of the current directory -all export all linked objects too -uncook use original package name as a base export directory -groups use group names instead of class names for directories -uc create unreal script when possible -pskx use pskx/psax format for skeletal mesh -md5 use md5mesh/md5anim format for skeletal mesh -lods export lower LOD levels as well -notgacomp disable TGA compression Supported resources for export: SkeletalMesh exported as ActorX psk file or MD5Mesh MeshAnimation exported as ActorX psa file or MD5Anim VertMesh exported as Unreal 3d file StaticMesh exported as ActorX psk file with no skeleton Texture exported in tga format Sounds file extension depends on object contents ScaleForm gfx FaceFX fxa Sound exported "as is" List of supported games: Unreal Engine 1: Unreal 1, Unreal Tournament 1 (UT99), The Wheel of Time, DeusEx, Rune, Undying Unreal Engine 2: Unreal Tournament 2003,2004, Unreal Championship, Splinter Cell 1,2, Splinter Cell: Conviction, Lineage 2, Land of Chaos Online (LOCO), Battle Territory Online, Star Wars: Republic Commando, XIII, UE2Runtime, Tribes: Vengeance, SWAT 4, Bioshock, Bioshock 2, Ragnarok Online 2, Exteel, Killing Floor Unreal Engine 2X: Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Unreal Engine 3: Unreal Tournament 3, Gears of War, Gears of War 2, Gears of War 3, Infinity Blade, Bulletstorm, EndWar, Rainbow 6: Vegas 2, Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, BlackSite: Area 51, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Mortal Kombat, Turok, Fury, TNA iMPACT!, Stranglehold, Army of Two, Destroy All Humans, Huxley, The Last Remnant, Mirror's Edge, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Magna Carta 2, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Crime Craft, AVA Online, Frontlines: Fuel of War, Homefront, 50 Cent: Blood on the Sand, Borderlands, Dark Void, Legendary: Pandora's Box, TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea, Blade & Soul, Alpha Protocol, All Points Bulletin, The Bourne Conspiracy, Transformers: War for Cybertron, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, America's Army 3, Mortal Online, Enslaved: Odyssey to the West, Medal of Honor: Airborne, Medal of Honor 2010, Berkanix, Undertow, Singularity, Nurien, Hunted: The Demon's Forge, Dungeons & Dragons: Daggerdale, Shadows of the Damned For details and updates please visit http://www.gildor.org/en/projects/umodel D:\umodel_win32> 5.打開3ds Max，點選MAXScript→Run Script，選取ActorXImporter的ActorXImporter.ms 或是把它拖曳到3ds Max 6.點選ImportPSK 7.解開upk檔都會看到這四個資料夾 *Material3 *MaterialInstanceConstant *StaticMesh *Texture2D 我們要輸入的模型在StaticMesh 8.完成 9.由於檔案稀少，所以這邊分享一個upk範例檔 http://www.myupload.dk/showfile/1035685268bf.rar/